Across the universe
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Será que tudo não pode voltar a ser como antes? Resposta a Passion, da Misao Kinomoto.


Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yushihiro Togashi.

Resposta à Passion, de autoria da Misao Kinomoto. Beijos, querida.

Espero que gostem.

**Across the Universe**

"Eu te amo."

Ainda penso naquelas palavras como fosse rejeitado todos os dias. Lembro de como escolhi você e vivi por todos esses oito anos com medo de ainda sentir que a família que construí é apenas uma segunda opção já que nós não demos certo juntos.

Você podia ter sido minha; pelo menos por aquela noite.

Mas me lembro que depois disso você simplesmente sumiu, mesmo dizendo que não mudaria nada entre nossa amizade e que precisava descansar. Você não me deixou agir de novo, consertar o que fiz e o que disse. Eu não queria perdê-la, Botan, mas não tive uma segunda chance.

**Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup**

Palavras estão fluindo como uma chuva infinita num copo de papel

**They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe.**

Elas deslizam enquanto passam, elas escorregam pelo universo.

**Pools of sorrow, waves of joy**

Piscinas de tristeza, ondas de alegria

**Are drifting through my open mind**

Estão vagueando por minha mente aberta

**Possessing and caressing me.**

Me possuindo e cuidando de mim

Eu fiquei sem ação. Você havia nos deixado e eu não saberia bater na sua porta e olhar seus olhos para pedir perdão. Propus que Keiko e eu nos casássemos para que, além de unir-me eternamente com uma pessoa que amava, pudesse olhar seu endereço no convite e saber que você iria. Keiko quis que você fosse uma das madrinhas, mas eu nem tinha pensado na possibilidade.

E fiquei feliz. Iria casar, prestes a começar uma família. Estaria com meus amigos, estaria com você. Te veria junto ao Kurama e saberia que você não me queria por uma razão, e eu zelo por minha amizade com vocês. Queria vê-los felizes.

**Nothing's gonna change my world**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.

Mas você não estava feliz e nem acompanhada, mas eu estava. Não só porque precisava parecer, mas porque estava radiante mesmo. E você ficou sentada lá. E cada vez que eu virava para ver se estava tudo bem, sentia um chute no coração. Eu estava feliz enquanto a mulher que mais amei na vida expelia chateação sem me deixar saber porquê. Não sabia o que dizer, só queria ajuda-la.

"Está tudo bem?"

Você disse para eu não me preocupar. Eu ainda sou seu amigo e devo participar da sua vida nos momentos felizes e tristes. Precisava apenas que você permitisse.

"Me desculpe pelas mancadas."

Você pareceu não entender mas eu compreendi de uma vez por todas. Você não me queria. Eu rezei tanto para que quisesse...

E você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não rezo.

**Images of broken light which dances before me**

Imagens de luz quebrada que dança antes de mim

**Like a million eyes**

Como um milhão de olhos

**They call me on and on across the universe**

Elas me chamam sem parar pelo universo

**Thoughts meander like a restless wind**

Pensamentos vagam como um vento inquieto

**Inside a letterbox**

Dentro de uma caixa do correio

**They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe**

Eles caem cegamente como se fizessem seus caminhos pelo universo

Será que não podemos ser mais amigos? Será que você não pode voltar para a turma e rir como costumava rir? Não podemos ser felizes todos juntos? Kuwabara idiota e você estabanada... como sempre?

Será que você não sente falta disso? Será que eu estraguei tudo até esse ponto?

Eu preciso de respostas para saber como agir. Me ajuda.

**Nothing's gonna change my world**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.

Aceite o convite. Venha passar o Natal conosco. Aja como era antes... por nós.

Nós sentimos saudades suas.

**Sounds of laughter shades of Earth are**

Sons de risadas sombrias da terra estão**  
**

** Ringing through my open ears **

Tocando por minhas orelhas abertas

**Exciting and inviting me  
**

Me excitando e convidando

**Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns**

Amor ilimitado e imortal que brilha a minha volta como milhões de sóis.

**And calls me on and on across the universe**

E me chamam sem parar pelo universo

Eu posso mudar. Eu posso amá-la como amiga, como irmã. Eu a amo como uma irmã de fato, mas ainda te desejo como uma mulher. E mudarei isso.

Você será recebida de braços abertos pela turma.

E eu te amarei em silêncio por minha vida toda.

**Nothing's gonna change my world**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.

**Nothing's gonna change my world.**

Nada vai mudar meu mundo.


End file.
